


I Am Not Your Cleaning Lady

by aviva_aviva



Series: Random Encounters [1]
Category: Gintama
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 17:02:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4633182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aviva_aviva/pseuds/aviva_aviva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gintoki is in a bad mood for a couple of different reasons. First, he is actually working. Second, working in a gay bar is boring, Saigo's opinion excluded. Third, Takasugi just walked in. And there is no way that he is working for free just because his former classmate decided to cause troubles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Am Not Your Cleaning Lady

Gintoki glanced at the door, looking at the new costumers, then went back to preparing drinks. It only took two seconds, that he was already looking at the pair, one of them very familiar.

Takasugi Shinsuke came to the gay bar with what appeared to be some sort of governmental official. The official was waiving at something, and he was laughing. He was pointing at the workers. 

But the second face looked like he joined him, but Gintoki was not sure. Takasugi was always good at blending anywhere.

"Pakko." Gintoki heard Saigo's voice. "The people in the corner need an lemonade."

Gintoki turned, annoyance on his face, and he went and created a new batch of lemonade.

While squeezing the lemons, he was glancing at the table with Takasugi and officials. There were also three hosts that joined them. 

He then joined the people on the stage for the dance, and he got quite an applause. But the people at the table in question did not turned to him. Not only that, he noticed Takasugi whispering something in the ear of the official, and they both stood up and left for the back entrance.

"Worried about it?" Saigo came to stand next to him. "You have been glancing at them since they arrived."

Gintoki scratched his head. "Everytime I see him, there are troubles."

"Then deal with it." Saigo said as he turned. "I don't want any troubles."

Gintoki followed Takasugi. As he opened the doors to the dark street, he heard the swing of the sword. He run, but stopped in a couple of steps.

Takasugi was standing over a corpse with a blood sword. He turned to Gintoki, a crazy grin on his face. "I guess you have a death wish as well."

"Who wants to die." said Gintoki. His voice was bored, but he was ready to move at any moment.

But Takasugi stopped. "Gintoki?" he said. "What are you doing here dressed like that?"

"Not everybody is from a rich family." He changed his pose to the normal one, but he was still on guard. Takasugi could change his mind at any moment.

"Your brain is still in size of a pea." said Takasugi with deadpan face.

"Well, at least I am not pea sized." replied Gintoki. 

They could hear the commotion on the street. Takasugi chuckled. "I guess he was telling the truth. This should be fun."

There were people turning on the street, so Gintoki took the upper part of his kimono and put it on the dead body. Then he gripped with one hand the Takasugi's sword hand and put it on the back, the other was next to the head, as he pushed Takasugi to the wall.

Takasugi let him do it, and he even moved the legs, so the sword was trapped between his body and the wall, then used the other hand and kissed Gintoki.

"Wait, is that not the gay bar?" they heard one of them say. "Gross."

Gintoki broke the kiss and looked at them. "Have a problem? There are a lot of people like me here."

"Sorry, we are in the middle of a work." They said, as he walked back to the main street. 

Gintoki singed as he relaxed. But he regretted as soon as he did. 

Takasugi stepped forward, and he used one hand in Gintoki's hand and the other on his hips. "Don't start the things that you are not prepared to finish."

Gintoki gulped. This is bad. His movement was restricted. 

Takasugi put his face closer, then breaths mixing. "Or do you want me to stop." They kissed again, still just with lips. Gintoki was just standing there now, letting Takasugi do with his mouth as he wanted. He also allowed him to push him to a wall.

He could fell Takasugi's finger on his abdomen. Takasugi's hands were cold and he shivered. He did not like the cold.

"This is one of the few things that still have not changed, ah?" asked Gintoki, more himself than Takasugi.

Takasugi stilled, and then he slowly moved away. He stepped back, until he could grip his sword. He took it.

Gintoki just remained there, as he gripped his abdomen. 

Takasugi turned to leave the street. But Gintoki could not allow that. 

"You are just going to leave the corpse here?" Gintoki asked Takasugi. 

Takasugi stopped, and he looked behind himself. "The important word here is corpse."

"Still, you need to recycle your trash."

Takasugi now turned and looked at Gintoki in interest. "So what kind of trash it is. Burnable?"

"Probably not. Burned human flesh stinks. Biodegrade?" said Gintoki.

Takasugi looked sick now. "Did you ever put bodies there?"

"Asks the terrorist." said Gintoki, but it lacked the usual energy.

They both looked at the body. "If we leave it here, then I am are somebody will deal with it."

"What we?" asked Gintoki. "The last thing I want is Shinsengumi bothering me with their investigation."

Takasugi scowled at him. "I could just go and not bother."

"Or you could stop going around and killing random people?" said Gintoki.

"Are you even aware..." started Takasugi in anger, but he then stopped himself. "You don't. What was I thinking?"

They were standing in silence for a couple of seconds. Then Takasugi moved to the other part of the street. He removed the panel from the sewer system. He then looked at Gintoki. "Just bring him here."

Gintoki took the body and he carried it to the hole, dropping it inside. They both heard a splash, and then Takasugi moved the cover back. "Happy now?"

"Not really." Gintoki said. He sighed and he looked away. 

"I see you still break your words." Takasugi said. 

Gintoki did not reply on this so Takasugi started to walk away from the there. Gintoki followed his movements until he disappeared around the corner. 

"That time, there was no way to protect both." he said.

Then he went and checked his kimono. It was only dirty on the inside, and for once he was happy that he used the thick ones. 

He dressed and went inside. He hoped that Saigo is not going to reduce his pay for dead body in the sewers. Will they believe him, if he claims that it most likely washed there by accident? Most likely not.

 


End file.
